I've Changed, Have You
by GorgeouslyBroken
Summary: Discontinued for now.
1. Lets Both Depart

**Summary: So here I stand, before them, The Blade Breakers, my former teammates who I left one year ago. I never would have suspected any of them to recognize me, but he did, Kai did. HilaryXKai**

**About I've Changed, Have You: Hilary left the team after Brooklyn's defeat, deciding it was time to moved on with life and explore the world. Escaping with Mariah to Russia, they became the symbol for Moscow, training students at Mr. Dickinson's new facility. Unaware about a championship conference thus being invited, Hilary must confront the blade breakers, leading them to confessions of Black Dranzer's return and more.**

**Couples:**

**HilaryXKai**

**RayXMariah**

**Some, HiroXHilary DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer: I own BlackDranzer, I ordered him from Toy Wiz**

**Chapter One: Lets Both Depart**

* * *

Hilary Pov:

Here I stand, tears streaming down my eyes, luggage on one hand, purse on the other. Those were my boys, but there was something that was telling me they needed space, championships weren't going to be held till next year, so what was the point of sticking around. Hiro had returned, so what was I going to do, be the idiot and cheer them up. Wiping away my tears with my sleeve, I walked to the counter where a smiling stewardess awaited for my request.

"Uh Yes, can you please tell me which flight would be leaving in at least an hour?" I asked her. She nodded at me as she did various clicks with her mouse.

"Well there is one leaving in forty-five minutes to…, lets see… Ah Ha! Moscow, Russia" Moscow, who would want to try to find me there, it's perfect.

"I'll take it, how much would it-"

"HILARY!" I flinched, I could have sworn they were all sleeping when I fled. Turning around, and to my surprise I noticed Mariah running up to me, literally just pushing through the line.

"Wherever she's going book me in" Widening my eyes in shock, I stared at her, her smile showing off her inhuman canines.

"Mariah why are you doing this…" I couldn't classify that as a question, my voice was so low I highly doubt she even heard me.

"Because Hilary we're friends and friends stick to each other like peanut butter and jelly, and plus I wouldn't want you to be exploring the world without good ol'e Mariah, even though I was shocked when I notice you call a taxi to Tokyo Airport…" Sweat dropping I gave her a quick hug. The stewardess or Hikari as it said on her name plate gave us two bookings to Moscow, leaving in the next twenty five minutes.

"Moscow, neh? Pretty smart Hilary, whose going to search for us there, apparently no one…"

"Sadly Mariah, it was the only booking leaving early, I would have suggested Central America, I always wanted to go to Guatemala…"

"Who in the living bloody hell would find you in Guatemala? I mean us, 'cause of coarse you'd have to get me a booking too" Smiling I entered through the scanners, getting my belongings through the other side, I awaited Mariah.

"These people are ridicules, why would I stuff a bomb in my sandles, Ugh… they better have cleaned the floors" Giggling I handed Mariah her ticket.

"Sector A71! Sector A71, Moscow Russia, Departing in fifteen minutes" we scowled, giving each other one lance glance, we ran.

* * *

"Your Fucking Mean to Tell Me She's Gone!" Tyson roared, oh boy was he mad.

"Uh Lee… Mariah isn't in her room either and her luggage is gone as well" All eyes were on Kevin.

An awkward silence fell against the bladers, none making a sound, they heard footsteps approaching from outside. Kai slowly opened the doors dojo startled to see everyone awake.

"Hilary's gone…" Tyson whispered, rubbing his temples in disappointment.

"Hn?"

"I said Hilary's gone! She's not here, left, escaped etc. etc., Godammit Kai!" Tyson stood up gruffly making the chair he was sitting on fall. He made his way up the stairs and entered his room while slamming the door as he closed it, making everyone downstairs wince.

"Oh man, he's in pain… I still don't get it though, what have we done to Hilary to do this?" Ray questioned, forgetting the fact that a certain pink haired was gone as well.

"Did you call her mother?" Kai asked bitterly, leaning against the wall.

"Yea… but she said Hilary didn't come home, we also warned Mr. Dickinson as well, but to no avail, he said he already hired a search group after her" Ray noticed Kevin's eye twitch.

"Hello! Mariah's gone as well! How about Mariah?"

"Don't worry Kevin I'm sure Mariah is with Hilary…we'll find them" Ray encouraged. He tried to rub off the sleep from his eyes but failed, he was already dozing off.

"Guys, we'll have to handle this tomorrow… Sorry but I'm falling asleep" Rei headed upstairs and went to bed.

"I have places to go to" Kai walked out of the dojo, wrapping his scarf securely under his neck.

Kai Pov:

I needed time to think, so the wench was gone, well actually both Mariah and Hilary were gone, not that I care. It was about time Hilary left the team, she was much of an annoyance to me anyway, always following me around, trying to cheer me up. I sometimes even wondered if she was even needed on the team, yea she was our coach… respected her for that, but I could have led the team her way as well.

_Master Kai, you seem saddened_

Dranzer again, I didn't need a disturbance now, not when I was thinking.

"What do you want now?"

_You miss her don't you…that Hilary girl_

"What the hell are you talking about, Dranzer get out of my mind!"

_Why must Master Kai, talk to himself?_

"I'm not fucking talking to myself, I'm talking to you!"

_See that now is a different story, if you were talking to me I would be right in front of you_

"Dranzer… leave me alone!"

_She's isn't going to return, never, ever, you won't see her for a while, Galux told me…_

"Wait, What? Dranzer! Dranzer!" That's it I have literally gone insane, how would Dranzer know such a thing, Hilary will come back… I know it, Heck, why do I care anyway.

_She was gone for a year…

* * *

_

**Well I'm new to this,makingI've Change, Have Youmy first story for Beyblade I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I found it really crappy though, please review.**


	2. A Slight Warn

**Summary: So here I stand, before them, The Blade Breakers, my former teammates who I left one year ago. I never would have suspected any of them to recognize me, but he did, Kai did. HilaryXKai**

**About I've Changed, Have You: Hilary left the team after Brooklyn's defeat, deciding it was time to moved on with life and explore the world. Escaping with Mariah to Russia, they became the symbol for Moscow, training students at Mr. Dickinson's new facility. Unaware about a championship conference thus being invited, Hilary must confront the blade breakers, leading them to confessions of Black Dranzer's return and more.**

**Couples:**

**HilaryXKai**

**RayXMariah**

**Some, HiroXHilary DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer: I own BlackDranzer, I ordered him from Toy Wiz**

**Chapter Two: A Slight Warn

* * *

**

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

**Equipping herself with another set of gears, she walked through the dim halls. Watching everything around her, Making a turn, her heels creating echoes throughout the walls.**

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

"**Your late, he's waiting for you at the Library, good luck Tatibana" Smirking she didn't bother thanking. Pressing the elevator Hilary awaited for it to come to her floor.**

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

**The elevator doors opened, Hilary stepped in, nodding to the fellow researchers. **

" **I heard the news, what do you think will happen, you're the best thing that's happen to this facility?" one of the researchers asked, fixing his glasses and setting up his papers.**

"**Hmph… I don't know, one thing is for sure, he'll be surprised…"**

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

**Exiting the elevator Hilary walked to the Library, portfolio in hand, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she knocked the Library's steel doors.**

"**Come in…" the voice was faint, but she heard it alright.**

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

**Opening the doors, Hilary walked in a grin appearing as the man before her gasped in utter disclosure.**

"**Oh dear god… Hilary? Is that you…"**

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

"**The one and only…. Mr. Dickinson, glad to see me I propose? Well not much talk, here is my portfolio, I'm sure I meet your standards" Handing over her folder to the fidgeting man, she sat on an empty seat, spinning around slowly.**

"**Hilary…I suggest you come back with me to Japan… I believe this facility doesn't need a teenager…" Dropping her portfolio on his desk, Mr. Dickinson watched Hilary in pure astonishment. In one year, she had become a admirable teen. Already teaching bladers Class Five lessons, those who were able to actually bond with their bit-beats.**

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"**I'm not leaving with you…" Hilary stood up from her chair, her tone so cold, bitter. She glared at the former president.**

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"**Hilary… Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max and everybody else was worried about your disappearance! You mustn't stay here, not in this facility, you can come teach at my major one in Japan" Mr. Dickinson offered, wincing as Hilary's glare intense.**

"**Mariah came with me too… And those names you mentioned are from my past, this is what I do now, so don't get in my way Dickinson, either way if you do intend on dismissing me from you facility, though I find it quite frankly that you will, I'll come back, and if you did read my profile, it says there how I'm a great help with… what was left over in Biovolt's destruction…"**

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to_

"**Hilary! Don't meddle with this!" Mr. Dickinson roared, the door burst open andcoming in was a pink haired neko-jin.**

"**I overheard your conversation, I don't care, well actually we don't care about who misses us or not, but Mr. Dickinson, if you tend on forcedly taking us back to Japan, we'll leave again…" Catching her breath, Mariah glanced at Hilary.**

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"**But… Expect to see me here more often then... I'll be holding a conference here soon, I do anticipate to see both of you to attend, if not I have no other alternative then to send you both back to Japan, understood?" Mr. Dickinson forfeited, it was true, either way he couldn't stop them from leaving once again.**

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

**Mariah nodded and bowed a 'thank you' to Mr. Dickinson while Hilary just grinned, knowing that she had won. Mr. Dickinson dismissed them, as he had other matters to attend to with the researchers of the facility.**

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

**Shutting of her Mp3, Hilary took of her headphone which she only kept in her left ear. Mariah scowled, she had a feeling Hilary wasn't paying much attention to Mr. Dickinson.**

"**I knew it had to be your Mp3... Your rock music can be heard from miles away" Mariah smirked, snatching it away from her.**

"**Well yea… it kinda mixed in with the atmosphere…" Both Hilary and Mariah walked to the café where anxious researches were pending to see if Hilary was dismissed or not.**

**Just as they went in "HILARY STAYS!" cheers were heard as the faculty gave Hilary and Mariah hugs and 'thank gods'**

"**I can get use to this" Hilary joked, opening a coke.**

"**Wow, Hilary you made it alive, and we thought old Dickinson was going to eat your head" Aya assumed, shivering at the thought of not having Hilary around.**

"**No Aya, you'll be seeing more of me for a while, 'cause me nor Mariah are planning on leaving and-"**

"**Hilary! Come quick to the laboratory, something is happening tothe bit-chip!" The celebration ended as Hilary ran to the laboratory, Mariah right on her tail.**

**Barging through the doors, forgetting to put on her protective uniform, she stood next to Kojii, a researcher experienced with ancient bit-beasts.**

"**What do you think it wants, or is doing" Hilary watched in awe as the phoenix glowed red.**

"**Well didn't something occur in the Russian Tournaments three years ago, when Biovolt separated Dranzer's unforgettable sins to create the ultimate dark bit-beast, who apparently was able to steel them and use them against their own master…" Hilary nodded, her ruby eyes unfocused as the glowing blurred her vision.**

"**If my theory is correct, this Dranzer otherwise called Black Dranzer is reacting to it's original version. In other words Dranzer is coming" Hilary choked, eyes widened, she felt a hand in her shoulder, it was Mariah.**

"_But… Expect to see me here more often then, I'll be holding a conference here soon, I do anticipate to see both of you to attend, if not I have no other alternative then to send you both back to Japan, understood?" _

**They were going to be in that convection, it was a championship convection…

* * *

**

Wow! thanks so much tear-drowned-angel, death-fire-angel, Jessica Broward, purpleeyednekoyoukai, Lioness Of the fire, bisi34, PureBlackRaven, Advent-Star, Double Trouble 101, you guys really inspired me to write the second chapter,I hoped you liked as much asI enjoyed writing it! Song: I Can Be Just Like You By: Three Days Grace.


	3. New Admirer

**Summary: So here I stand, before them, The Blade Breakers, my former teammates who I left one year ago. I never would have suspected any of them to recognize me, but he did, Kai did. HilaryXKai**

**About I've Changed, Have You: Hilary left the team after Brooklyn's defeat, deciding it was time to moved on with life and explore the world. Escaping with Mariah to Russia, they became the symbol for Moscow, training students at Mr. Dickinson's new facility. Unaware about a championship conference thus being invited, Hilary must confront the blade breakers, leading them to confessions of Black Dranzer's return and more.**

**Couples:**

**HilaryXKai**

**RayXMariah**

**Some, HiroXHilary DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer: I own BlackDranzer, I ordered him from Toy Wiz**

**Chapter Three: New Admirer **

**The plane departed to its new destination Moscow, Russia and in it were The BladeBreakers, The Demolition Boys, The White Tigers, The Saint Shields, and The All Stars.**

"**So, Kai… you excited?" ignoring Rei's 'desperate way to start a conversation' question, Kai closed his eyes, his head leaning on the plane's window platform.**

"**Hn… I guess" Rei nodded, already getting the point that Kai didn't want to talk.**

"**OOOH YEA! OOOH LALLLAA, OHH YEA OOOOO… BEATING HEARTS BABY… BABY IS THIS LOVE FOR REAAAALLL…." Kai sweat dropped, he turned around to see a petrified Kenney desperately clutching Dizzie as Max bopped his head like a maniac to the radio provided in American Airlines.**

"**E'yo Shark dude, can ya sit I wanna see the movie, bro" Kai raised his eyebrow, Dunga grinning at his remark.**

"**Whatever…" slouching back at his chair, Kai went through the magazines. Flipping through the Russian text, he stopped. His eyes widened, his heartbeat skipped a beat.**

**_Black Dranzer Found, Searching through the remains of Biovolt Corp. we found the bit-chit to a fossilized bit-beast, in other words Black Dranzer. This excruciating bit-beast has been taken care of Mr. Dickinson's facility here in Moscow Russia. Dickinson says the bit-beast is long gone into the other world, and chances are for it to return are very slim._**

_**The Moscow Facility Team.**_

**Turning the page to see if there was anymore information about Black Dranzer, Rei snatched it away from him. Not noticing he was holding the magazine upside down, Rei tried to read the text.**

"**Wtf! Kai… how can your read this stuff, it's not even English, Chinese, nor Japanese"**

"**It's Russian moron…"**

**_Please fasten your seatbelts we will be arriving in Moscow soon, temperatures from 65 degrees, some forming of thunderclouds._**

**00000**

"**Ahhh, today's the 23rd of June! Mr. Dickinson is coming!"**

"**Get the hall ready!"**

"**Where the hell are the glass cups"**

"**We haven't set up the tables yet! **

"**Dickinson's on his way!"**

"**Where's Hilary!"**

"**I just got off the phone with Aya, she can't find red wine!"**

**The facility was in a crisis, with many things undone. Hilary was no where to be found and the facility needed help setting up the hall for the conference.**

"**Mariah, have you seen Hilary, we need her in the hall, and NOW!" one of the researchers said.**

"**Sadly Ange, I haven't… she wasn't in her room, I'll go look for her" Mariah responded back, her fingers playing behind her back.**

"**Alright, but hurry"**

**Holding her breath, Mariah stepped outside to the garden, where a flower maze was located. As she entered, the sounds of spinning blades filled her ears.**

"**Alright Black Dranzer, that'll be all for today"**

"**_Hmm I know I can do better Hilary… Ugh she's coming closer… my pure sins"_**

"**Today's the 23rd of June, a conference is being held, but I'm not sure if Dranzer will be there"**

"**_It's presence is very clear, she'll be there, and he'll try to make us whole again, something that I do not wish, that's why I chose you… I want you to be my master, to protect me from my sins…"_**

" **Figures… your pretty easy to control…"**

"_**Calling me weak… I can absorb any bit-beast you desire to control…"**_

"**I do not wish to control no bit-beast that doesn't belong to me, you is enough"**

"_**Lets train more…"**_

"**Hilary, sorry to interrupt you, but Ange is looking for you… she wants you in the hall" Hilary turned around to face Mariah, she took off her lences and let Black Dranzer hover to her hand.**

"**Lets go" Nothing was said through out the whole walk back to the facility.**

"**HILARY! C'MON GET DRESSED MR.DICKINSON ARRIVED ALREADY, HE'S WAITING FOR YOU" Ange shrieked, grabbing Hilary's wrist "And You Mariah! He's awaiting you too"**

**0000**

**Taking a sip from his coke, Hiro smiled to all the female researches. He was amazed at how great this facility was, high-tech environment and technology. He chuckled as Tyson and Daichi kept getting snacks from trays.**

"**Like it Hiro?" He nodded at Mr. Dickinson, until he noticed the vast entrance doors opening, the lights went dim, a soft tune playing.**

"**_Hmm.. this wasn't part of the conference" _Mr. Dickinson looked at the confused researches who were trying to get the lights back on.**

"**BLACK DRANZER YOU FUCKING PIEICE OF CRAP!" The doors burst open and in fell Ange, Mariah, and Hilary.**

"**Black Dranzer…" Hiro whispered amused at the outburst of the brunette.**

**Mr. Dickinson sweat dropped, all eyes where on them, something her didn't really want.**

"**Get off me!" Standing up Hilary stomped to a hesitating Kojii.**

"**HERE! DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HOLD THAT THING AGAIN!" Huffing Hilary dusted of imaginary dirt from her red silky dress.**

"**Uhh Miss. Hiromi… excuse my sudden interest but please calm down…"**

"**Who the hell is Hiromi, my name is… my name is… Hilar- Hiromi, wait… I need some air" Mariah faked a smiled, noticing the White Tigers stare strangely at her. She followed Hilary out of the hall, giving Mr. Dickinson an apologetic look.**

"**I screwed up… it's all Black Dranzers fault… he had to go out of control in my room! Ugh Mariah just go into the conference I'll be there in a sec." Mariah nodded, knowing she had to give Mr. Dickinson an explanation she bravely went in again.**

"**Mr. Dickinson sorry about _Hiromi's _little display of stupidity, she'll be back in a second" Mariah apologized.**

"**It's fine, uhh what's your name again…" finally catching on what Mariah and Hilary were planning Mr. Dickinson new he had no other choice to play along.**

"**It's Ryan sir." Nodding Mr. Dickinson led Mariah to where the teams were sitting. "Enjoy Ryan" Mariah glared at him, of all places to sit.**

"**Hiromi right, your friend…" Staring up at Hiro, Mariah raised an eyebrow.**

"**Yep that's her… she's weird don't mind her.."**

"**Not really, I find her interesting… where'd she go?"**

"**Umm she'll be back in a second Hiro"**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**Uhmm Dickinson told me about you…"**

"**Oh yea.. right…"**

**0000**

**Walking to what seemed hours on the flower maze Kai frowned, he didn't feel like joining the conference, just a new tournament big deal… but now he should of rethought his intentions on entering the maze, in other words he was lost.**

"_**Ur lost… master kai?"**_

"**Don't talk to me"**

"**_I'm not talking to you, your talking to me"_**

"**Leave me alone"**

"_**So whats up? Master Kai"**_

"**Go away"**

"_**Master Kai… you're the best owner ever…"**_

"**Okay that's nice Dranzer"**

"_**Are You Lost… Oh she's gorgeous"**_

"**Uh, what are you talking about" Looking up to see a girl around his age, wearing a silky red dress that hugged her curves he gazed at her beauty. **

"**Kai…" Hilary gasped as she felt strong arms wrap on her tiny frame, hot breath on her neck.**

"**I found you… Hilary…" goose bumps consumed Hilary's body as a hot tongue licked her neck, and the hands that were wrapped on her waste now rested on her thighs, stroking them.**

"**Kai…"**

"**Shhh don't talk… you can explain later…" Turning around, Hilary faced him, he had matured greatly, his features were still the same, slate hair, shark marks.**

"**You have… you have the wrong person sorry…" Walking away from his grip, Kai grabbed her wrist leading her back to the same position.**

"**You can't hide from me… Hilary" moving closer to her face, Kai closed the gab that was separating them to share a heated kiss. Hilary felt herself melt as she responded back, nipping his bottom lip for entrance, she slipped her tongue into his cavern tasting his mouth, battling with his tongue. Kai knew he was getting hard, but tried to ignore it not wanting to do anything to let her get away. He slightly pushed her to a nearby wall, breaking the kiss to nip her neck.**

"**Kai…." Hilary escaped a moan, she new she had to keep her identity undercover, but she couldn't control the fact that the boy she had a crush on was now kissing her, touching her.**

**Rising her shirt, Kai massaged her stomach, again capturing her lips.**

"**Am I interrupting anything…"**

**Kai broke apart….

* * *

**

**Whoa Chapter 3, did this during school! Please do review, I worked hard on it! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys are great!**


	4. It's Hilary

**Summary: So here I stand, before them, The Blade Breakers, my former teammates who I left one year ago. I never would have suspected any of them to recognize me, but he did, Kai did. HilaryXKai**

**About I've Changed, Have You: Hilary left the team after Brooklyn's defeat, deciding it was time to moved on with life and explore the world. Escaping with Mariah to Russia, they became the symbol for Moscow, training students at Mr. Dickinson's new facility. Unaware about a championship conference thus being invited, Hilary must confront the blade breakers, leading them to confessions of Black Dranzer's return and more.**

**Couples:  
HilaryXKai**

**RayXMariah**

**Some, HiroXHilary DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer: I own BlackDranzer, I ordered him from Toy Wiz**

**Chapter Four: It's Hilary

* * *

**

"Am I interrupting anything…"

Kai broke apart, arching an eyebrow he slowly started letting go of his tight grip on Hilary's wrist. Hilary was met with a hard gaze, one that would kill. She was deep shit now, her identity was discovered by Kai, someone who was suppose to think she was gone.

"Hiromi, please do return to the conference, I'm sure Mr. Dickinson is awaiting for your presence, I'll have a word with young Kai here, if you won't mind" It wasn't more of an offer, it was a protest, a must do. Kojii handed Hilary red keys, her eyes widened.

"Go ahead, your killing time" nodding Hilary left, not bothering to make eye contact with Kai, like hell she was. Her main priority was to fake her name 'Hiromi' when she was in presence of a familiar person, to say she was from Canada, and had no idea who this 'Hilary' girl was.

Catching her breath Hilary ran though the left corridor, her mind being consumed by the events that happened a few minutes ago. His touch, his kisses, No! she wasn't suppose to be thinking of that right now. Inserting the keys to open the doors, she typed in her codename.  
"BlackDranzer!" hesitantly looking around the laboratory. Hilary hastily started picking up the broken containers of chemicals.

"You… why were you with him!" a black aurora now filled the room as the stench of acidic formula were starting to react, some even burning Hilary's skin.

"STOP IT, YOUR HURTING ME YOU DIP SHIT" Trying to sustain the pain, Hilary fell to the floor, containers and wires laying askew next to her.

"Sweet dreams…"

0000

"Ange… did you find Hilary yet?" Mr. Dickinson asked, steadily holding a glass of water in his left hand.

"No sir, I've sent Kojii to look for her, but to no avail, he hasn't returned either" Ange flipped her cell phone open, she speed dialed Kojii's number, but he never answered.

"Hmm… if she keeps this up, I will have no other option then to tell them about Hiromi" Wiping the sweat that was forming on his forehead, Mr. Dickinson went back to join the table with Mariah and the others.

"But… Sir you can't… fucking fag!" Ange cursed, again dialing Kojii's number.

"Interesting? Okay…" Mariah now assumed the worst, Hilary just had to go on and burst about BlackDranzer, now people are going to be suspicious, not good.

"Hello Ryan…" great someone was talking to her and she didn't notice. Looking up to see warm golden eyes, Mariah shrieked falling out of her chair.

"EEK!"

"Ehh… sorry Ryan, I didn't meet for you to fall, umm Rei by the way" standing out his hand to help her up, Mariah took it, faking a smile, the floor becoming appealing to her for some reason.

"I guess your not much of a talker… by the way, you look dangerously alike to one of my great friends have to say, her name was Mariah… oh but that's not what I want to talk about haha… so mind if I sit with you?"

Mariah stood in silence for a while, should she sit with him and then stupidly get discovered, or walk away and help Ange. Yea walking away was such a great plan.

"I'd love too… but I must proceed on helping with the convection, pardon" crossing her fingers Mariah jogged to where Ange was prancing with her cell phone.

"Hey whats going on?"

"Mariah, I mean 'Ryan', have you seen Hilary, the old fag is about to tell everyone who she is, if we don't get her ass inside this conversance, and Kojii isn't picking up his phone, I told him to find Hilary, but noooo he walks away as well" Ange whispered, looking around to see if any one heard her.

"You mean.. Tell everyone…"

"Exactly, Hiromi will be no more… in other words-"

"I GET IT!"

0000

"So now that you know, don't go near Hiromi no more, was nice having this conversation Kai" Smirking Kojii walked back to facility, twirling his keys with his index finger. He felt his phone vibrate, 28 calls missed.

"Yea?"

"Finally! Did you find Hilary?"

"Why?"

"KOJII! MR.DICKINSON! WILL BLOW HER COVER IF SHE ISN'T HERE IN 5 MINUTES 25 SECONDS 1.2 MILLISECONDS"

"Oh… well I'll see you there" Hanging up, he entered his codename, the doors to the laboratory opened. Crouching next to an unconscious Hilary, he played with her bangs.

"Don't be a bad girl Hilary… making out with young Kai… don't you care how BlackDranzer would feel? I guess not… see what happens… when you break the rules"

Picking Hilary up bridal style, Kojii placed her on the metallic table, Gently stroking her temples.

"Next time, things won't be to easy…"

0000

"It's over…" Mariah said meekly, she saw Mr. Dickinson stand from his seat next to Hiro. He told everyone to hush as he had an announcement to make regarding Hilary and Mariah's disappearance and just as she suspected all eyes were on him and her.

"We have all been touched by their disappearance, but why? Why did they leave? A question that will-"

"NOT BE ANSWERED" Turning around, Mariah gasped. In came in Hilary, her red dress ripped to shreds. Ange ran to her side, not wanting her to fall and reopen her wounds.

"Well I'll be Hiromi, you showed up"

"Screw that name it's Hilary" Wincing in pain Hilary fainted, Hiro stood up shocked, The blade breakers were staring agape, and the other teams just stayed in silence, and Mariah could have sworn she saw a black phoenix hover outside the window…

* * *

**BAD CHAPTER! REALLY, REALLY BAD! OH MAN, GUYS I'M SO SORRY ON WAISTING YOUR TIME ON THIS ONE… I GUESS… REVIEW…**


	5. Confusion and Explanations

**Summary: So here I stand, before them, The Blade Breakers, my former teammates who I left one year ago. I never would have suspected any of them to recognize me, but he did, Kai did. HilaryXKai**

**About I've Changed, Have You: Hilary left the team after Brooklyn's defeat, deciding it was time to moved on with life and explore the world. Escaping with Mariah to Russia, they became the symbol for Moscow, training students at Mr. Dickinson's new facility. Unaware about a championship conference thus being invited, Hilary must confront the blade breakers, leading them to confessions of Black Dranzer's return and more.**

**Couples:**

**  
HilaryXKai**

**RayXMariah**

**Some, HiroXHilary DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer: I own BlackDranzer, I ordered him from Toy Wiz**

**Chapter Five: Confusion and Explanations**

"Okay so you left cuse you needed space?" Nodding his head to what seemed like the 50th time, Tyson still couldn't understand. Why would Hilary need space? She always seemed content when she was around him and the boys, she looked so happy when she was with the team, so why did she need space? He couldn't put all this together in his mind.

"Yes Tyson… I needed space" Hilary replied dully, wincing as Ange bandaged her arm.

"Stand still Hilary, it's the last wound, you won't be able to do much in the facility now, UGH! Why weren't you careful, though I do find it hard to believe that a mere fall down the corridors would do so much damage" Ange mumbled, it was true, she's fallen down the corridors many times and has only received small cuts or bruises but a deep 4 inch wound in the stomach, burned arms, and bruised legs, they're had to be more to the story then what Hilary had said.

"Hilary… Mariah? Wait! Mariah, why the hell do you leave with Hilary as well, and don't come up with the same bullshit as Hilary "I needed space" Tyson concluded, scratching his head.

"I-"

"Tyson cut the crap alright… obviously they're not going to tell us, just as long as they're alright it doesn't matter" Rei cut in, softening his gaze as tears slowly escaped Mariah's golden orbs.

"I… actually I don't know why I left… maybe it was because Hilary's my friend a…and w…well y…ea" Mariah stuttered. What was her explanation for leaving? She didn't really need any space, actually she enjoyed being with the boys, especially Rei, but Hilary was her friend, and well… there wasn't really no explanation.

"Alright Hils, you're all wrapped up, man I should become a doctor!" Ange stood up, a triumphant look in her face.

"Thanks Ange… but were all these bandages necessary?" Hilary felt like a mummy, basically her stomach was bandaged, her arms, and her legs as well.

"Yes! I mean… I literally had to hold you so then some wounds won't reopen when you literally decided to bust into the conference room like a death dealer, when Kojji gets aware of what you've done, your dead. These umm friend of yours weren't suppose to know about "Hiromi" but Nooo… you had to just bust in and try to act all cool and shit "Screw that, it's Hilary" I mean what the fuck was that?"

"So we weren't suppose to know about you anyway… you were just going to act like some "Hiromi" girl" Tyson said coolly, he noticed Ange's hard glare.

Hilary looked to the side, she was going to get caught anyway, she blushed as she remembered about an interesting encounter with a certain slate haired captain, thinking about Kai, where was he? She searched around the conference room, but he wasn't there it was only her, Tyson , Ange, Rei and Mariah. The others must have gone somewhere else with Mr. Dickinson.

"Sooo…. Are you going to answer" Tyson persisted, he really want to slap the living hells out of this girl, too bad she had some freaky protector Angie, Angel whatever her name was, who kept on glaring him for no reason at all. Didn't she understand he was worried about Hilary.

"Huh?"

Tyson scowled, he gave up. Hilary was denser than ever now. "Nevermind"

"Hilary why don't we go to the café, donuts anyone?" Mariah offered, cupping her hand with Rei's, since when did this start happening? Arching an eyebrow at Mariah's little display of affection she nodded.

"One problem though…" Ange, Mariah, Rei and Tyson sweat dropped as they glanced over at a bandaged Hilary "I can't walk, I'm mummified"

0000

The electrical doors opened to enter the café and inside awaited Max, Kenney, Daichi, and surprisingly Kai at a far end table.

"Hey guys look it's Tyson! And he's carrying… a mummy doll thingy…" Diachi joked, Tyson neared the table, and glanced over at Ange who plopped herself in a seat.

"What?"

"Well if you people aren't aware that I'm carrying a mummified Hilary…how in the darn carnations am I going to sit this girl"

"By sitting her…" Ange went on, sighing she stood up and slid over a chair, carefully Tyson placed Hilary on it, she winced.

"Fucking Pahoehoe! You can't do anything right, you totally just hurt Hilary!" Ange shrieked, making sure Hilary's bandages were still adjusted

"Ange I'm fine don't-" Hilary frowned, apparently Ange was to busy with Tyson to listen to her.

"Well my bad! It's not my fault you had to literally bandage Hilary's body, and isn't Pahoehoe some kind of lava?" Tyson fought back, Hilary, Diachi, Max, and Kenney scowled, since when was Tyson smart at science?

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU ALMOST KILLED HILARY!"

"HOW DID I ALMOST KILL HILARY, WOW SHE WINCED BIG DEAL!"

"BIG DEAL! FUCKING BASTARD"

"I KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS BITCH!"

"I HAVE A NAME MORON!"

"YOUR REALLY STUPID!"

"UGGHHH! DON'T TALK TO ME!" Ange sat down with a "umgh" her arms crossed as she grumbled to herself.

"conceited girl, calling me a Pahoehoe , I'm not some fucking kind of lava…"

"Okayy… so whose up for some donuts?" Turning his head Mariah met up to what seemed like a constipated Tyson.

"Uhhh sure…" Mariah hesitated she sat down next to Rei and handed everyone a donut, when she got up to Hilary, she tensed, she forgot about the fact that her arms were bandaged… meaning her hands were bandaged as well

"Hilary… hehehe, yea…"

"Nice way to put it…" Hilary smirked, she was bandaged that meant these people were going to have to do everything for her, smiling she sweetly looked over her friends.

"I don't like that look Hilary is giving us" Max confessed, blinking his eyes incredibly fast.

"Yea… looks pretty scary" Diachi responded

Hilary kept a steady gaze, Ange, Max, Daichi, Kenney, Tyson, Rei, Mariah, and then her eyes met Kai's, awkward silence.

"So… whoes going to feed me" everyone fell anime style.

0000

"So she confessed… stupid girl! She ruined our plan now Black Dranzer!"

"_Leave it be… we'll just have to come up with a way to get her against them…"_

"And how the fuck are you planning on doing that?"

"_Patience master Kojii a deal is a deal, you find a way for Hilary to show her full potential and make me stronger, and in return she's all yours…"_

"And that's what I want to except… I don't want her near any of her friends… especially Hiwatari"

0000

Mariah lazily walked down the path to her dorm, she still couldn't forget about that weird image that hovered by the window, it must have been just a bird, a crow maybe, but still why was it disturbing her. Fidgeting with her keys, she felt a hand in her shoulder. Turning around she gasped in pure horror.

"GOSH! Hiro… you scared the living day lights out of me, hehe"

"Sorry about that… hey Mariah you won't happen to know where's Hilary's dorm?"

"Umm yea… why?"

"Just curious, want to pay her a visit…"

"Ohh alright.. Um A01"

"Thanks… goodnight"

"Umm sure… goodnight"

Arching her eyebrows, Mariah shrugged she entered her dorm and did her nightly rituals before going to bed.

0000

Unwrapping her bandages, Hilary sighed, she knew it was all fake. Black Dranzer would never really hurt her, what use to a 4 inch side cut was now fully recovered, her arms looked perfectly normal, and her legs had no bruise marks. Problem was… why would Black Dranzer get so angry… that part of her memories was like a blur…

"Illusions…" she whispered, _Knock Knock_

Standing up she walked over to door and opened it, "Hiro… Umm come in"

He silently nodded and took a seat at a near by stool. Wow had she changed, she had a good bust… a nice rack…silky hair…

"Ummm what brings this visit?" Hilary questioned, she saw his eyes wonder off throughout her body and she couldn't help but blush at the fact that he was checking her out.

"Nothing really… just couldn't believe it was you, why'd you decide to come here?" He wasn't really interested much in her response at the moment, he was more into the fact that he felt kinda turned on with her mini shorts and her sport braw… but wait wasn't she severely hurt? What happened to her cuts and bruises?

"Umm well yea it's me hehe, I don't know really, needed space I guess…"

"Tyson annoyed you huh?"

"Not really, just wanted to explore you know…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you single?" Hiro blurted out

Hilary chocked, her eyes widened, What the hell? "Yea I am…"

"Interesting… well see you around, goodnight" She heard the door close with a soft thud.

"Okay… I'm confused"

_Soo now another one wants Hilary as well……

* * *

_

Guys I'm soo sorry! Family stuff so I couldn't update, but here it is chapter five, hope everyone liked it… Thanks for those who supported me on my doubts with the pervious chapter, that made me happy! Well Review i guess..


End file.
